Déjame Amarte
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: Midorikawa Ryuuji narra una historia entre el amor , su amor y ser amado, pasen y lean. (Hiroto/Tatsuya/Ryuuji)


**Un oneshot entre Midorikawa y Hiroto de la temporada Ares no Tenbin. Espero les guste y sea del agrado esta pareja.**

 **Déjame Amarte**

Secretos, mentiras y engaños esto siempre destruye una relación incluso de amigos. Cuando era pequeño solía soñar despierto con la idea de quererme casar con él, pero por soñar despierto muchas ocasiones me ganaba un golpe por parte del hermano mayor de este ya que en algunas ocasiones pasaba tras de mí al estar en la sala esperándolo para jugar juntos cuando gritaba algo emocionado ante mi ideal, el tiempo pasó y siempre pensaba -"quiero estar con él y hacer cosas de adultos"- , como tomarse de las manos y besarse.

Cuando estaba en mi segundo año de preparatoria me decidí me le confesaría a esa persona que tanto amaba, así que salí del salón de clases una vez estuvo solo, tome mis cosas para salir e ir al tercer piso donde estaban los clubs y entre ellos el consejo estudiantil donde él seguro estaría como cada día después de clases, al llegar me di auto valor a mi suspire un poco y posé la mano en la puerta para desplazarla y abrí un poco la puerta para ver si él estaba dentro pero mi sorpresa fue grande al mirar solo un poco al salón del consejo, él estaba dentro del salón pero no solo sino junto a la chica que era parte del consejo besándola más qué afectuoso y sin titubeo, di un paso hacia atrás para salir corriendo estaba más que sorprendido pero todo se puso oscuro repentinamente cuando alguien colocó un abrigo escolar en mi cabeza tapando mi cara completamente, sentí tiraba de mi brazo para llevarme lejos de ese lugar, quería llorar más que nada en ese momento, esa persona me llevo algún lugar y me pego a él en un abrazo y coloco en mi cabeza sus auriculares de diadema, por él aroma de ese abrigo un perfume que era parte de que usaban las sirvientas de su casa al lavar la ropa cada fin de semana qué era algo fresca y la música ostentosa del género rock sabía quién era sin siquiera verle la cara, solo llore en sus brazos sin que nadie me detuviera tras lo que vi. Al día siguiente muy sonriente el vino a mí a confesarme lo que hasta ese momento creí era un error de vista…

-Ryuuji, adivina que- se acercó y me tomó del hombro para que me detuviera y siguiera su paso-

-soy malo para las adivinanzas o trivias así que dime directamente-

-bien, te diré… hace unos días Yagami se me confeso y desde ayer he decidido comenzar a salir con ella, es una chica muy linda además ¿estas feliz por mí?-

-si...felicidades por tener novia, Tatsuya- sonrió por fuera para él pero por dentro creo escuchaba algo romperse-

-quería decírtelo a ti antes que nadie, porque eres mi mejor amigo, eres muy especial, como él hermano que no tengo-

-pero tienes dos hermanos mayores-

-sabes de lo que hablo, por cierto este sábado es tu cumpleaños, perdona, pero ese día saldré con ella, ¿no te importa, cierto?-

-para nada, diviértete-

Mientras él estaba feliz yo quería morirme en ese lugar, su sonrisa y su amor eran para esa chica Yagami y no para mí. La semana termino y como dijo él, en mi cumpleaños ni me hablo una sola vez, como era sábado solo me la pase en mi habitación recostado en la cama enviando textos con Hiroto, su hermano mayor que a su manera me deseaba mi sueño no se cumpliera y un buen cumpleaños, solo un comentario así de él me hace sonreír ahora.

los meses pasaron y llegó el cumpleaños de Tatsuya, me sorprendió me invitara a su casa estábamos en la misma clase pero por su noviazgo ya nos habíamos distanciado un poco y ya no pasamos nada de tiempo juntos en descansos o días libres, lo hizo porque quería estar solo con sus amigos ese día, así que solo éramos cuatro en esa casa por Tatsuya, su novia no estaba presente, salí solo un momento de la habitación para hablar por teléfono a mi padre adoptivo este era seguro igual o peor a Seijirou, siempre quería le avisara mi rutina más ahora que estaba fuera por negocios de la empresa Kira, después de una conversación y qué me prometiera un regalo de su viaje en Nueva York, regrese a él segundo piso y al acercarme a la puerta de la habitación de Tatsuya escuche la conversación que él tenía con uno de sus amigos del consejo estudiantil...

-pero qué dices, eso es horrible- hablaba Suzuno-

-vamos se nota ese chico está enamorado de ti,-mencionaba Haruya- tiene en la cara bien grabado "te amo Tatsuya" además de que parece suspira cuando te ve-

-eso es raro, Ryuuji es solo un amigo para mí, si me viera de otra forma sería muy incómodo-

-vamos seguro que solo cierras los ojos podrías creer besas a una chica algo plana-

-ya basta Nagumo, él podría llegar y oírte-

-qué me importa-

-a mí sí, me incomoda además tengo novia y él es mi amigo solo eso y fin de este tema-

Qué Tatsuya pensara así, dolía mucho, me quedé un rato fuera de su habitación hasta que cambiaron el tema y ellos hablaban de otra cosa, al entrar no dije o menciona nada solo fui y me senté donde antes en el suelo junto a los demás. La noche llegó tras una cena a base de dulces y sodas nos quedamos dormidos dentro de los futones que era para cada uno, pero mientras todos dormían yo no pude así que salí de ese lugar sin hacer ruido alguno, al llegar al pasillo mire qué la habitación de Hiroto qué estaba a unos pasos de la de Tatsuya aún había luz, me acerque y entre en su habitación tras llamar un poco,… lo que pasó después, no me importo y no arrepiento de nada a mis 16 años…

-¿qué estás haciendo Hiroto?- quitando los auriculares y colocarlos en mis orejas para escuchar- solo es música- juro espera algo más fuerte que música electrónica-

-¡claro qué es música qué esperabas que fuera estúpido!-mirándome con algo de molestia-

-contigo, no sé algo más… gráfico y visual como de esos videos AV-

-regresa eso -arrebatando los auriculares- , ¿que no te enseñaron a llamar a la puerta? o no entrar si no eres invitado a la habitación de alguien-

-a ti no te enseñaron a cerrar la puerta con la llave si no quieres nadie entre-

-¡largo de aquí intruso!- él comenzó a empujarme fuera pero me aleje-

-no quiero irme- me senté en la cama de Hiroto al verlo algo molesto por qué casi tiró su laptop la cual detuvo con suerte al arrebatar los auriculares conectados a esta, solo baje la mirada al suelo - no quiero regresar a ese lugar ahora prefiero escucharte a ti-

-me vale, ¡fuera de aquí!- desconectando los audífonos y pausar su música-

-si me dejas quedar te daré mi mesada del último mes-

-mejor prepararme el almuerzo todo un mes-

-¿qué cosa?- mire se sentaba junto a mí en la cama-

-si lo haces para ese idiota por qué no para mí, si quieres estar aquí es eso o te largas ya-

-bien un mes solamente, además ya no le preparo nada, además era ocasionalmente no siempre-

-me sorprende lo hagas, qué no sabes ya sale con alguien más desde hace un tiempo-

-lo sé no lo viste tú mismo ese día,... -hice una pausa y le mire- por cierto aun no lo he dicho, gracias Hiroto- sonriendo-

-¿qué cosa?-

-si no fuera por ti ese día yo…-

-me da igual -interrumpiendo-… además… Hitomiko dice las chicas no deberían llorar y por ello lo hice además sabía podía tomar provecho después como ahora-

-como sea no importa si tomas ventaja de eso, creo que aunque siempre tienes una actitud molesta sabe cómo me he sentido por Tatsuya en este tiempo a diferencia de él-

-me da igual lo que sientas por Tatsuya pero si tan despechado estas, quizás debería aprovechar mejor, además has venido sin permiso y molestado lo que estaba haciendo-

Hiroto me tomo de los hombros y me empujo a su cama acostándome en esta y se puso un poco encima de mi presionado mis manos…

-deberías pagarme por mi tiempo antes y ahora, eres una real molestia-

-no me importa hazlo si quieres- desviando la mirada-

-después no quiero reproches-

En ese momento termine acostándome con Hiroto, al comienzo no creí lo hiciera y solo eran palabras más pero al verlo ir sobre mí y besarme, sabía que irme sería tonto además de regresar donde Tatsuya seguro lloraría en silencio, quería ser yo esa chica para él.

la sensación de las manos de Hiroto por mi cuerpo no era tan malo, su piel tan suave, sus besos apasionados y su aroma de aquel perfume que usaba tan dulce pese a su actitud rebelde, me olvide de todo y deje siguiera hasta terminar desnudos sobre la cama y él dentro de mí haciéndome el amor, en cada estocada que daba él con gran frenesí, mi voz era silenciada con un beso tan demandante que un poco de saliva mezclada salía de nuestras bocas, sus movimientos un poco bruscos pero excitantes hacían de mi primera vez tan agradable, mi primer beso y mi primera vez entregando mi cuerpo a él, eran especial para mí ahora así como el momento. Después de terminar juntos me quedé un momento en aquella habitación durmiendo junto a él y pegándome a su cuerpo, pero al despertar vi me había quedado casi tres horas en su habitación tras mirar el reloj en el móvil junto a su cama, me vestí, sujete mi cabello y me fui de regreso donde Tatsuya estaba, al entrar en su habitación lo vi desde la puerta sobre su cama durmiendo más que tranquilamente, al llegar donde mi Futon él despertó y me miro...

-Midorikawa, estas despierto aun-

-perdona, solo fui al baño, lamento si te desperté-

-para nada, está bien, será mejor descanses y vuelvas a dormir-

-sí, lo mimos dijo-

-buenas noches, Ryuuji

Al verlo dedicar una sonrisa hizo por un momento me sintiera mal por lo que había hecho con Hiroto pero tras pensar él ya tenía a quien darle esa sonrisa, una extraña felicidad hizo latir mi corazón al pensar en mi noche con el hermanos mayor de Tatsuya.

\- 8 años después - (edad 24 años)

Tras unos años y habernos graduado de la universidad supe por Hiroto y después con la llegada de la invitación a mi casa, él se iba a casar con Yagami, en ese momento al ver la invitación de bodas frente a mi llore, porque no era yo, incluso aunque había comenzado una extraña relación sexual con Hiroto desde aquella vez, aún amaba a Tatsuya hasta hoy en día, no era solo amor de un adolescente. Me prepare para ese día, sólo siete días después de recibir la invitación fui a esa boda en la mansión Kira pues la recepción seria en el enorme jardín de esa casa, rente un traje negro, además compre un regalo para la futura pareja de esposos, aunque deseaba en ese momento no se casaran, compre un bonito presente para ambos, un viaje juntos a Corea, seguro les gustaría.

El día de la boda, estaba ahí en la ceremonia viéndoles aceptar el sí, solo podía ver frente a mí a esos dos felices, pero sin notarlo hasta sorprenderme Hiroto tomo mi mano y tras terminar la ceremonia me sacó de ese lugar llevándome por uno de los pasillos dentro de la mansión…

-¿dónde vamos?, la boda...-

-qué más da eso, anda sigue caminando-

-Hiroto...gracias otra vez-

De nuevo de alguna forma había sido salvado por él, solo hasta ese momento mientras tomaba mi mano llegábamos al jardín que hasta ese momento lo note, estaba enamorado de Tatsuya pero quizás a Hiroto yo le gustaba, aunque por qué dudarlo tras estos años dándole más que mi tiempo, en ese momento al ver al hombre frente a mi tan radiante y diferente al delincuente de su juventud no te lo atractivo que era ahora, ningún tatuaje o piercing , ninguna mecha blanca, todo su cabello bien peinado, quiero amarlo mejor que a mi primer amor de juventud.

-aquí está mejor- estábamos del otro lado de la mansión, no era el jardín donde la fiesta de la boda estaría sino uno más pequeño -

-¿pero la boda?, quería comer algo del banquete-

-después te llevare a otra y mejor que está seguro-

-lo prometes-

-si, dijo,… te llevaré a mi boda, lo prometo-

-que, ¿tu boda?, ¿Cuándo?- estaba sorprendido al oírlo, creo que asustado-

-pero que caras haces, deja termine de hablar-

-te llevaré a mi boda, porque... quiero estar contigo, te casaras conmigo aunque no quieras, lo has entendido-

-¿me obligas?- aún estaba sorprendido-

-si es necesario lo haré-

Hiroto tomo mi mano y puso en mi dedo anular una argolla de compromiso, estaba sorprendido, quizás aun en shock por lo dicho desde antes pero repentinamente tras poner la argolla se abalanzó a mis labios y tras un corto beso me abrazo pegándome a su cuerpo y me miró directamente a los ojos…

-deberíamos escapar juntos ahora, quieres-

-que hay con la boda-

-después tendremos una mejor a esta-

Nos fuimos de ese lugar, estaba feliz. Me aferraba a Hiroto del brazo mientras nos dirigimos a la salida de la mansión para irnos en su automóvil, pero frente a nuestro camino nos entramos con Tatsuya, sin decir nada y solo pasar de largo los dos nos fuimos, era doloroso pero él ya estaba casado con alguien y yo ahora estaba en una relación con su hermano además no es como si nuestros sentimientos fueran iguales uno por el otro.

 **Espero les gustara.**


End file.
